Strange Magic
by Princess Kelso
Summary: After just being able to catch her breath from one war, Elizabeth Thames is thrown into another. Damn all dark lords to Inferno!
1. The Falcon Has Flown

Strange Magic

By Kelso Queen of Genovia

Rated- T (For language; naturally, I love cussing, especially in my writings!)

Disclaimer- Someone else's sandbox, I just get to play here (as much as nursing school allows me to anyway…) I do own Elizabeth, but honestly, I don't think anyone wants to reuse an OC, otherwise we wouldn't have fanfiction, lol.

A/N- I had originally posted this back in 2004 or 2005, not sure which year…either way, it was long ago, before I had really developed a knack for writing, and it was before anyone besides J.K. Rowling herself knew how the Harry Potter series would end. Now that the loose ends have been tied up there, I considered taking another look at this story after all these years, so here we go. I can't guarantee that this is free from errors, since my beta reader is off going over things for my actual novel. This is just a project for my free time. I'm always welcome for suggestions and constructive criticism, so please R&R!

Chapter One

I suppose the world was still getting used to living without fear. Naturally, dark wizards and death eaters were always going to prominent, but even they had to admit that their backbone had been destroyed. And although it seemed everyone had played their part in the Final Battle, we had the Golden Trio to thank; not just for our lives, but for our freedom.

Lord Voldemort's growing regimen was in terrifying comparison with Nazi Germany; despite being a pure blood, I've knowledge of two different histories; something that often times confuses my friends from Hogwarts. My father never lived to witness the end of the nightmare Voldemort caused, and my mum and I lived in constant fear. I was never not worried about her; as an auror, her life was always on the line, and I dreaded that a day would come when she wouldn't come home from work. But she always did, and always managed to come out of scrapes alive. _"The surprise attacks at the Ministry are my favorite." _She would often muse to me, which always caused me to chuckle with her. We both knew it was no joking matter, but at the time, we couldn't let our spirits dampen.

It was at the beginning of my sixth year at Hogwarts that I was sent away from our home in London, which was one of the most horrifying days of my life. The war was spreading beyond the borders of the wizarding world. Muggles were disappearing left and right, most of them turning up dead at some point, always from mysterious causes (only to other Muggles; when reading about them in the newspaper, Mum and I were well aware of what was happening.) Mum was very close to Kingsley Shacklebolt, and it was from him she had gotten the advice to send me away. I wasn't supposed to know why, but I eavesdropped on their conversation late one night.

"Umbridge has us all down at the top of her list, Vivienne. Moody was killed a week ago when they moved the Potter boy from Surrey. This is the same warning I'm giving to all the members of the Order; hide yourselves."

Of course, being an auror, Mum refused. In fact, I don't think any members from the Order of the Phoenix went into hiding, despite Kingsley's warning. However, when it came to me, everything was different. The next morning, Mum had me sent by train to an old house in the country side. I was not alone; The Chang's had sent their daughter, a fellow Ravenclaw, there as well. Cho and I ran, for the most part, ran with the same group, but had never been too close. Never really sure why.

But back to the present. The war was over, and I was reunited with my mother once more in London. The summer was coming to an end, and I would begin my 7th year. At least, I would have one year to actually enjoy, rather than watching my back every time I stepped out into a corridor. Then I remember with a slight chuckle that Draco Malfoy wouldn't be there. That was comforting. However, I would miss Harry and Hermoine. They had been good friends, always optimistic and willing to lend a hand. It was difficult to imagine them not being there.

Yes, perhaps this would be a quiet year; the first Hogwarts will have seen in years. How very wrong I was.

Luna and I had just excused ourselves after the banquet and were walking into the corridor when Prof. McGonagall appeared directly in front of us.

"Good evening, Professor. It was terribly nice of you to put extra pudding on the Ravenclaw table."

The old professor's eyes lit up as she nodded to you blonde. "No trouble at all, Miss Lovegood. But if I may, I wish to speak to Miss Thames alone."

Luna glanced at me indifferently. "That's her saying in a nice way that I'm not needed here. I'll see you in the Tower, Lizzie."

Once Luna had rounded a corner, the professor took a few steps towards me. "Miss Thames, it's good to see you recovered so well. Madame Pomfrey found healing your wrist extraordinarily difficult to mend last spring."

I only gave her a half-smile. Truth was, it still wasn't fully healed, and caused me great pain after spell casting for a while. It had been suggested that I use my left hand from now on to hold my wand, but I didn't feel comfortable with it as such. "Thank you, professor. My wound was minuet compared to what happened to many others."

Both of our eyes darkened as we attempted to push away terrible memories of the night when Voldemort attacked the school. The pain was still too near, and this was neither the time nor the place to talk about it.

"I won't waste much more of your time this evening, but I ask that you come by my office first thing tomorrow morning. Take this," she handed to a small dark green satchel, "and pack into all your things; clothes, books, especially books…"

I looked at her quizzical, and then understood. It was enchanted, so it would be bottomless. But why in the bloody hell would I need this? With my mouth hanging open, I began to question her when she held a wrinkled hand up to silence me. "No tonight, Elizabeth. All of your questions will be answered promptly in the morning. Do as I've requested."

I stood for a moment, looking at her as if she were insane. Perhaps she was just as mad as Dumbledore had been? Finally, I walked past her and continued walking until I had trudged through Ravenclaw Tower and up to my bed. Luckily, my sudden change in mood went unnoticed to everyone except The Grey Lady, who assumed I simply wasn't feeling well after the feast. Sleep did not find me that night, and when I finally decided to leave my bed at dawn, it was evident by the dark circles under my eyes.

I was almost glad when I saw that McGonagall had not changed anything in Professor Dumbledore's office. Well, I suppose it belonged to her now. When I entered, I saw her hovering over his pensieve. She appeared deep within her own thoughts, and I was certain she had not heard me enter. "I assure you, it's rude to lurk in doorways, Miss Thames."

I felt my face go red as I scurried away from the entrance. She turned and raised on eyebrow at me, eyeing the dark green satchel I had clutched in my hand. I was waiting for an explanation. "I will tell you all that I know, Miss Thames. If you have further questions, I'm afraid they must go unanswered. Please," she gestured as she sat down her desk, "have a seat."

I moved quickly from where I was standing and plopped down in the chair across from her. I felt incredibly nervous under her hawk-like stare. "As you are well aware, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter- who we owe our lives to- have finished their school careers. All three of them are settled into very well-off positions with the Ministry, and I have no doubt they are doing their very best for the Wizarding World."

I only nodded in response, having absolutely no idea how the Golden Trio had anything to do with why I was here. "With two of the brightest students of their age having already passed through our doors, it's time that we turn our eyes to creating similar pupils. I do not mean to disrespect the standards this school has in place on the students, Miss Thames. I mean to say simply that some are more adept to magic than others."

Before I remembered I was talking to the Head of Gryffindor House, I could have sworn this conversation was turning towards blood ties. Thankfully, I was wrong. "Your OWLS scores matched Hermione Granger's just one year after she completed hers. And am I correct in assuming you spent less time studying for them?"

I made no reply, because we both knew the answer. Hermione threw her back into her studies; I hardly ever cracked open my text books, especially if it meant studying for standardized tests. The old witch continued. "Your mother was, and still is, a bright witch. You've inherited your knack for defensive magic from her, to my understanding…"

"Professor, what is this all about?"

Her face broke out into a smile. "I am building up to that, Miss Thames." She stood up from the desk and approached the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, which portrayed him sleeping in a chair. "Professor Dumbledore knew many things. Things unfathomable. While he wanted to offer his assistance to those he cared for, he knew he could only offer them to an extent. He never forgave himself for your father's death, Elizabeth. We lost so many of our finest witches and wizards during that time, and it is an absolute shame you were never able to know him, like the rest of us did. Daeron was brilliant, in every sense of the word. It would only make sense for his only child to be just as such." Her ancient eyes turned and looked back at me. In them, there was a pain I could only vaguely understand. "Has Vivienne ever told you of your father's origins?"

I thought for a moment, searching my memory. In all honesty, no. I knew zero to nothing about my father, only that Bellatrix LeStrange had completely obliterated his existence. May that hag be burning in the lowest point of Hell. I shook my head in response. The professor sighed before continuing.

"Well, it will certainly make my job of explaining this no easier." She walked slowly back over to the desk, considering her words as she walked. After she sat back down, there were several moments of silence.

"Daeron was not of our world, Miss Thames."

I blinked, completely unaware of what she meant.

"He never studied here, I'm afraid; he would have been much too old to have been able to. But to my knowledge, he remembered when the school was built…"

"Professor, you can't be serious!"

She seemed stunned by my sudden outburst, but maintained her composure. "Pray, let me continue. Our time is limited."

I tried to relax in the chair once more, concentrating very hard on what she was telling me.

"Daeron was from a place called Middle Earth. Professor Dumbledore knew its ties to our world better than I did, and he never bothered to explain it to me. Bathilda Bagshot used to argue until she was blue in the face that the Dumbledores themselves most likely originated from there, but I'm getting off subject. Your father was born in a place called Mirkwood, a wood elf realm, and indeed, that is what he was. Have you ever wondered why your ears have a slight point?"

I unconsciously raised a hand to stroke my left ear, but brought it back down when I realized what I was doing. "Not really. I just assumed everyone had their quirks. Harry had a lightning bolt scar, Ron had flaming red hair. No one is perfect."

The professor chuckled as she considered me for a moment. "Daeron came to us around the time Tom Riddle was a 7th year. With him, he brought troubling news of an evil power coming from his home land, which after significant study, it was believed that it was also stemming here. It would be over 50 years before we would be able to rid ourselves of it. Before your father died, he asked Dumbledore to one day tell you the truth, about everything. But, as you can see, I have had to step into that position."

I sat quietly, digesting her words, and unable to formulate my own. "Why are you telling me all of this now, Professor?"

The slight grin that had been on her face disappeared in a flash. "While our world has been able to rid itself of its dark lord, Middle Earth is failing to do so."

"There's another dark lord?" My God, you would think they would have given up the act already and accept defeat. Wasn't Voldemort's example enough to throw up a white flag?

"I'm afraid so." She opened a desk drawer, and pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment. "I received a letter from Lord Elrond of Rivendell, another elven realm, that the services of our finest were badly needed."

I nodded, finally comprehending everything. "I'm sure the trio will be more than pleased. Maybe they've grown tired of the quiet life."

However, it seemed I had missed the point entirely. "No, Miss Thames. You are the only child of Daeron, one of Middle Earth's greatest elven wizards. I'm afraid we can ask no more from 'the trio', as you call them. They have fulfilled what was set down in the prophecies for them. Now, it seems it is your turn."

She stood up and walked away from the desk, paying no attention to the fact that I was gaping at her. "Are you mad? I've no experience with this. I survived one battle, sure, but I can't do this. Surely there's a member of the order who would be better equipped…"

"They don't want someone else, Miss Thames," she spoke loud enough to overcome my tirade, "Lord Elrond specifically asked for you."

My mouth went dry. How was I going to talk my way out of this? "But he doesn't even know me. He has no idea if I'm even capable of helping!" I leapt up from my chair and followed her to where she stood in the middle of the room

"He knew your father quite well, as it were. And as it happens, he is expecting you this morning, at his house in Rivendell. Which is why I had you pack your things." She gestured to the satchel, which I realized I was clutching very tightly. "You did not forget anything did you?"

I weakly shook my head. "What if I decline this opportunity?"

She held my stare for several moments before speaking, and then a grin broke out onto her face once more. "Consider this worth 100% of your grade."

My jaw nearly hit the floor, but before I could argue, she had pushed me rather roughly backwards into the giant stone fireplace. Within a split second, the professor, the office, and the school had disappeared, and when everything finally stopped spinning, I found myself standing inside of a fire place, which was built into a very elegant, opened room. Directly in front of me, a man with long dark hair and a bemused expression welcomed me.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Elizabeth Thames."


	2. I Hope There's Pudding

Strange Magic

By Kelso Queen of Genovia

Disclaimer: I mean, is this really necessary? Would anyone really believe me if I took claim of HP and LOTR? Yeah, I'd love to see how I'd get myself out of that one…

A/N- I love checking my email every day to find that someone else has added this to their alert list, so I'm going to keep on trying to make this as enjoyable as I can for you all! Can't promise regular updates, because nursing school is brutal to my muse, but I'm going to promise my best. I love the HP/LOTR crossovers; there's so much space to work with them! Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who is bearing with me; I appreciated it immensely. Now…let's boogy!

Chapter Two

I blinked at the Elf Lord, who was standing maybe five feet in front of me, looking at me expectantly. "Um…hi…Lord Elrond, is it?"

He bowed his head slightly. "Mae govannan, Miss Thames. I cannot thank you enough for coming on such short notice. I trust that Minerva explained everything thoroughly?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I suppose as best as she could. I also wasn't really given much of an option. If I want to get my marks for school, I've got to do this. So, please, for your own benefit, don't go thinking I'm doing this on my own accord."

Instead of looking taken aback, he looked rather bemused. "Be that as it may Miss Thames, my heart rests easier knowing we have the aid of someone capable of helping our world. I'm confident that you will be of considerable use to us all."

I scratched the back of my head and took in a sharp inhale. "Listen…my lord. I understand you knew my father well. I also understand that this… dark lord issue you're having is something you guys haven't been effective at shaking off. But I'm not built for this kind of stuff."

Elrond looked at me curiously. I wasn't convinced that he was taking me seriously. "I am not quite certain I understand you, my lady. Pray, elaborate."

I sighed and walked away from the fire place, not really sure how to continue. "I'm just now starting to get my life sorted out after one war. And now I'm stuck in another one. I mean, last year when the school was attacked…I survived it by luck, and luck alone. My chances of making it through something like that again are nil."

He crossed his arms, his eyebrows slightly narrowing. "You doubt your abilities, Miss Thames?"

"I'm just saying, I think you asked for the wrong person. I can think of two people off the top of my head who are infinitely more experienced with these kinds of situations, who have lived it more than I have. And, seriously, it's not too late to exchange me out for one of them. Just make sure you explain everything to McGonagall. Seven years in school is long enough…"

"I did not ask for Miss Granger or Mr. Potter, Miss Thames," he interrupted me, as if he had ignored most of what I had just said, "because I do not want _their _assistance. I realize this all may be an inconvenience for you, and for that I apologize sincerely. But you are your father's daughter. There was once a time, long ago, when your father doubted his own abilities, just as you now doubt yours. And he became one of the greatest elven wizards I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

He looked at me expectantly, probably waiting for me to continue trying to convince him of how worthless I was as far as this world was concerned. "Those thrust into these situations are never confident in their abilities. The few who are are typically the ones who are the first to lose their lives. I am certain, Miss Thames, that you will surprise yourself in the end."

I opened my mouth to argue, but the elf lord held a hand up to silence me. A powerful gesture, one that had never worked on my before, even with my professors. "I will hear no more of your insecurities. You will come by faith in time. Now come, let us get you settled in."

I followed him as he strolled through excellently decorated corridors. I'm not even sure they were technically corridors; everything it seemed opened up to the outer world. The mountains surrounding the valley that hid Rivendell could be viewed from any angle you stood in. It was nearly as breath-taking as standing atop the astronomy tower at dawn. Strange, eclectic designs were present on every piece of furniture, woodwork, pillar, etc…, and it was something I had never seen before. The designs looked almost Celtic in nature, but were too elegant. Everything was beautiful and light. I almost questioned the truth behind a dark lord's uprising in this world; there was no darkness to be found in Rivendell, at least.

We came to a stop mid-length down a corridor, and Lord Elrond help open a white door, gesturing for me to enter the room beyond it. Like everything else, it was gorgeous. The bed was canopied, which I was used to from school, but was of course lacking the thick blue curtains. The prominent colors standing out in the room were mint green and white. Aside from the bed, the only other furniture was an armoire and a vanity. I had my satchel, so neither one would be necessary. Nonetheless, I was grateful to the elf lord's kindness towards me. "This shall be your room while you remain here in Rivendell, Miss Thames. Shall it do?"

I blinked and turn to look back at him. "It's brilliant. Just like the rest of your palace, or what I've seen of it anyway."

Elrond chuckled at me from the doorway. "This is no palace, Miss Thames. As I am no king, per say. I am glad you like your surroundings, nonetheless."

I nodded and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, for your kindness. I have not exactly been the most appreciative of your trust, and I'm sorry. It's just that…circumstances being what they are…you know?"

Again, another chuckle. "Yes, I know. There is no need for an apology. You are young; it is only right for you to want to be in charge of your own life." He eyed me curiously for a few moments, and then cleared his throat. "I have other matters to see to Miss Thames, so I shall leave you to finish settling in. You are at liberty to wander around, as I am sure you do not want to spend all of your days alone in your room."

This sparked a number of questions in my head. "Sir…exactly how long am I to stay here? In Rivendell?"

He straightened his posture and his face became rather serious. "In three days time, I shall be holding a council that will more or less decide the fate of Middle Earth. Did Minerva not mention that part?"

I shook my head and he raised an eyebrow. "I would have thought she would have prepared you more for this. I suppose it was rather last minute that I contacted her…"

"So, how long then?" Patience had never been a virtue I possessed.

"I cannot answer that, Miss Thames. It all depends on the outcome of my council. There is even a slight possibility that you may be granted your wish and will be sent home afterwards…but please, do not waste your hope on that happening." He ended with a slight smirk. "Do excuse me. I will have my daughter check on you shortly, and I certainly hope I shall see you tonight at dinner? My daughter will give you directions to the hall."

I sighed and nodded as he bowed his head slightly in return. After he had gone, I left the door open. Closed doors bothered me; even the closed doors on the armoire irked me, but I left them alone. I sat my satchel on the silk bed covers, and began to accio its contents from it. I hadn't bothered to pack make-up; the only time I ever wore it was on the weekends anyway, when I actually took time out of my day to put it on. I packed probably more toiletries than were necessary, and I was glad that McGonagall had sent me to some place civilized. Every bit of my wardrobe was piled into the satchel, which was comforting to know; oh, the little things that made me love magic even more. Numerous books, both muggle and magical, had been shoved in as well. Aside from these things, I left everything in there and unpacked. I was just getting ready to levitate some books on top of the armoire when I heard someone clear their throat from the doorway.

I whipped around to face a young woman, well, I suppose she was elven. Her long, straight dark tresses contrasted her pale skin wonderfully, and her silver gown made her look more star-like than anything close to humanoid. I suddenly became self-conscious of my mess of auburn curls, which probably looked ridiculous thanks to the floo network. "Um..hi."

She bowed her head slightly; was this the normal greeting for these people? "My father sent me to see that you were settling in well, Miss Thames. I am Arwen. It is a pleasure to meet you." She had a kind smile on her face that showed she genuinely meant it.

I made a step forward and reached out a hand in her direction. "Nice to meet you Arwen. You can call me Elizabeth. I'm not sure how I feel about all these formalities." She gave my hand a questioning look, and only then did I realize she had no idea what to do with it. Before I could retract it, she grasped my hand and gave it a slight squeeze, then let go. I put my hand down, hoping it seemed less awkward than it was. "The room is lovely."

She seemed to welcome the change of subject. "Thank you. My father entertains many sorts of folk, and he enjoys decorating in a simple but tasteful fashion. Have you found everything to your liking?"

I nodded eagerly. "Very much so. I've never seen places like this before. It's a nice change."

Her smile widened and she took a few more steps farther into the room. "My father requested that I find you attire to wear for dinner tonight," only then did I notice that she had been carrying something cream-colored in her hands, "he also said that you were small in frame compared to most women, so I found one of my old gowns that I've outgrown. Do you mind? It is fine if you do, I may be able to…"

"No, it's cool," I interrupted, ignoring the look she gave me for using a strange word, "I'm not good with dresses anyway, so there'd be no point for you to hunt any more down. But I guess I need to make a good first impression on people."

She laid the gown out on my bed and chuckled. "I like my gowns, but I also enjoy the feel of just leggings and a tunic as well. They are much better suitable for riding in."

I chuckled in return, although I had never ridden a horse or worn a tunic and leggings in my entire life. She must think my jeans are out of this world…wait…nevermind.

"I will take my leave now. My brother Elrohir insisted that he accompany you to dinner tonight, if that is well with you?"

Fantastic. More people that wanted to come and probably size me up. For Arwen's sake, I grinned and nodded. "Splendid. I am sure he will come to retrieve you after you have had some time to ready yourself. Is there anything else you require?"

I shook my head and looked around my room. "I don' think so. I should be good for a while."

She nodded with a smile, and of course, with a slight head bow, she left. I collapsed on my bed with a sigh. I had gotten more attention in the past two hours than I had gotten since I was in the hospital wing last spring, and I wasn't sure it sat to well with me. Granted, the two elves I had met so far were very kind and accommodating; that didn't mean that they all were.

I rolled over and looked at the gown Arwen had laid out on the bed. My stomach lurched. I had not worn a gown since the Yule Ball, and even then I was ripping the thing off before I had scarcely entered Ravenclaw Tower at the end of the night. I thought back to my friends at school, and how their day had gone without me there. No doubt, Professor McGonagall had explained everything to them, but had asked them not to utter a word about it. It's just as well. I didn't like others being all up in my business.

Maybe it was just me feeling vulnerable, but I sort of wished I hadn't been sent to Middle Earth alone. Harry had Ron and Hermoine with him, nearly for everything that ever involved Voldemort. Even Sherlock Holmes had his Watson. Having someone familiar wouldn't be so bad, even if it was Draco Malfoy…

I laughed into the silk covers. Okay, maybe I wasn't _that _lonely. I pulled myself up and grabbed the gown, and walked over to the full length mirror that hung next to the armoire. Holding up the gown to my body, it was difficult to tell how it would look once on me. _If only Luna was here. She'd wear the most ridiculous looking outfit to this thing, and wear it with pride._ I had just seen her this morning at breakfast, but already I missed her. What would she even say if she were here with me now?

I grinned at the thought and dropped the gown gently onto the floor so that I could undress. "Yeah, I hope there's going to be pudding, too, Luna."

Liked it? Hated it? Personally I'm quite fond of this chapter. I feel like I got Elrond and Arwen right, and I'd hope I got my own character right haha. The next chapter is going to hopefully be considerably longer and will introduce more LOTR characters, and I'm especially excited about the introduction of a certain wizard…oops! Did I say that? Anyway, I wanted to also bring something to everyone's attention. I'm going to be kind of bouncing back and forth between the canon, the films, and also just some of my own creativity. I can almost guarantee that there will be times when something doesn't add up with someone's timeline, whether it's the LOTR or the HP timeline. But I hope that, as long as it's well-written, that you guys will excuse it. And once again, thank you so much to all those who are reading this story. I'm really growing fond of it R&R and suggestions please! Especially if you have any suggestions about who you want to see in the next chapter!


	3. Introductions and Silky Elven Sheets

Strange Magic

By Kelso Queen of Genovia, or Princess Kelso. Whatever the heck I've changed it too.

Rated-T

Disclaimer- Here we go…I only own myself, despite how belittling Illinois politics can be. I don't own anything that looks familiar.

Chapter Three

My hair turned out to be the most disastrous part about getting ready for this dinner nonsense. Eventually, instead of letting it win, I pulled in back into a loose bun, deciding I could deal with a few stragglers in my face. This was a fight I never felt like picking, especially when I knew I needed to look nice; it never did what I wanted it to do any way.

After placing the last pin in my hair, I took a step back from the mirror and examined myself. I mentally kicked myself for not packing any make-up, but I was under the impression that I was here to save the world, don't get all beautied up for a dinner party. I had mixed feelings about the gown. With the exception of being too long, it fit my rather well. Arwen had to have been at least four inches taller than my 5'3" when she wore this gown last, but it wasn't my place to hem it. The sleeves were bell-shaped and nearly touched the floor when my arms were down at my sides. Nothing about me stood out in this dress, and for that I was surprisingly grateful. The cream color fortunately didn't wash me out as much as I thought it would. I pinched my cheeks and bit my lips hard to give myself more color; damn being anemic. My eyes were green mixed with red; I had hardly gotten any sleep the night before, wondering what the hell McGonagall had to talk to me about.

"I'm certainly no Helena Ravenclaw, that's for damn sure," I said to myself, "this is as good as it's gonna get, so they better just deal with my inferiority."

"Who is Helena Ravenclaw?"

The voice came from the doorway, and I had forgotten I had opened the door again after I had finished dressing. "Bleeding Christ man, are you mad?" I clutched my chest, attempting to start my heart again.

A young male elf with dark hair stood there, taking me in. "I do believe that gown suits you better than it ever did my sister. And I have never heard a young woman so finely dressed use such language." If he was supposed to be reprimanding me, he didn't sound like it. The smile the lit up his features gave his humor away.

"Sorry…it's not often that someone sneaks up on me. You must be Elrohir."

"And you must be Elizabeth. May I?" Was he seriously requesting to enter my room? Did guys in this world always act so ceremoniously, or was he just doing this for shits and giggles? I shrugged my shoulders indifferently; the last person who entered my room without permission was a death eater, and there were readily blasted out of Ravenclaw Tower. He stood directly in front of me and took up my hand, laying a gentle peck on the back of it. He was adorable, I had to admit. He had the same grey eyes as his father, but his were younger and more spirited. "My father tells me you are a witch, Miss Thames. Do you have a tendency to bewitch others?"

It was obvious that he was teasing, and I took my hand away with a small smile. "You'll be sad to know that my expertise isn't in love magic, Your Highness. Defensive magic is more my forte."

The smile never left his handsome face as he straightened up, looking more like a gentleman as he did. "I am relieved to hear it, Lady Elizabeth. Wooing a dark lord is not exactly what we had in mind for destroying him. I only mean to make light of things, you must understand. Perilous days lie behind us, and ahead of us. My brother and I, as I am sure you will witness tonight at dinner, have a tendency of taking the edge off of serious matters."

I let my face show a full grin. Now these were my kind of people! "I'll hold you to that. I could use a good laugh. Your brother, you said?"

"Yes, my twin to be exact. His name is Elladan, and he is beyond furious with me for asking father for permission to escort you tonight before he could."

This gave me almost an unsettling feeling. "Exactly…how many people know about me being here, if you don't mind me asking?"

He gave me a crooked grin and looked around the room casually. "I would have thought it went without saying that your presence into our world would be well-known. It would surprise me if there was a life here tonight that was unaware of your coming…is something the matter, Miss Thames?"

Oh, he had noticed the color drain from my face, too? I sputtered a couple of non-coherent words, causing the elf prince to look even more amused than before. "Do not over-exert yourself. Many a young lady have been at a loss for words when in my presence."

Was he still teasing, or was a pompous side rearing its head? "You asked who Helena Ravenclaw was," I welcomed the memory with open arms, "she's a ghost that haunts my dormitory at school; most people call her The Grey Lady, but I show her a little more respect than that and usually call her by her name."

Elrohir nodded his head, sensing my discomfort from the previous topic and willingly jumping to this new one. "And why do you go out of your way to show a spirit respect?"

I cocked my head to the side, wondering if I should really share a bit of personal information with him. His handsome, curious eyes won out in the end. "As it happens, it is believed that the ghost of Ravenclaw House is also an ancestress of mine."

Elrohir promised not to leave my side during the dinner, and he was true to his word. As we entered the hall where everyone was already waiting, I suddenly felt nauseous. He must have sensed it, and he patted my hand reassuringly. "I assure you, Lady Elizabeth, that no one here has a bite worse than their bark. You are in the best of company. Let me introduce you…"

Everyone stood from their seats as we approached, and Elrohir seemed only too eager to introduce the speck of a girl on his arm, which I'm sure was only to infuriate his twin even more. Elladan was standing next to his father, and was positively seething at his brother, but he offered me a genuine smile when he kissed my hand. "The bane of my existence, Elladan. You have already been introduced to my father and Arwen. This is a trusted friend of mine, Glorfindel."

The elf in question had golden hair and wore a devilish grin, nearly matching the ones worn by the twins. "Miss Thames, we are grateful for you assistance in our world. Should you ever need anything, my rooms are only a few doors down from your own." He was quite sincere in his offer, but the twins ran with it, joking that I should not take Glorfindel at his word and keep my door locked at night. The golden elf scowled and muttered what I assumed were threats under his breath; they had been in another language.

The next guest I was introduced to was an elderly gentleman with a long grey beard. I had to do a double take; at first, I could have sworn he was… "Ah, Miss Thames, I trust your first day in Rivendell has been well? Albus was a close friend of mine, and he used to speak highly of you." I smiled in reply to the old man, not quite certain where he exactly fit into the scheme of things. He must have read my mind. "Oh, do forgive me. My mind isn't what it used to be. I am the wizard Gandalf."

I could feel my eyes light up when he said this. "You're a wizard, too? Oh thank God, I was afraid I'd be at this whole thing on my own!"

He laughed heartily and patted my hand. "Nay, nay, my dear girl. So long as we can help it, you shall not be alone. We are all doing what we can to assist in the destruction of the Dark Lord."

I kept the smile on my face as we moved to our next guest. Same scenario, just different people. Maybe with enough help, another dark lord could be sent to Hell. Our next guest was a human, which seemed to settle my stomach some. Estel, as they called him, was handsome in a rugged way, with shoulder-length dark hair and a dark beard. His clear blue eyes stood out, and he seemed to be reading me intently. "It is refreshing to have another child of man amongst us in Rivendell, Miss Thames. I am at your service." He ended with a small smile, which immediately gave me the feeling that I could trust this guy, possibly even with my life.

A dwarf was introduced to me next, although he seemed gruff. I don't think he was irritated with me; we only just met after all. He seemed to be giving the others wary looks; I could relate, because I felt entirely out of place as well. I was introduced to another man, one with reddish-brown hair whose name I believe was Boromir, and he seemed nice enough. Everyone had weird names, and that's saying something coming from the girl who's friends with Luna Lovegood and was once picked on by Draco Malfoy.

The next people I was introduced to were a group of four who couldn't have been any taller than a goblin. They were just like people…but much smaller, and with hairy feet. The one with the big blue eyes (Frodo, perhaps?), as Elrohir pointed out, was recovering from a recent altercation, but was well enough to join us. What the altercation was, I wasn't told. The little man shook my hand and nodded his head in greetings, mutter a soft hello. I wondered if any of them were honestly glad to meet me, or if they were just being polite due to the circumstances. I didn't have long to brood on it before I was introduced to the last guest at the table.

"And finally Miss Thames, this is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. And no, you will never see a hair on his head out of place."

I giggled awkwardly at the last comment, and unlike Glorfindel, Legolas took the remark with good humor. "You are too kind, Elrohir. I am utterly elated that you get to be in my presence tonight."

The prince of Rivendell threw his head back and laughed at the blonde prince's remark. The prince of Mirkwood took my arm and led me to the seat next to his, so that I was sitting between himself and Elrohir. I would be starving by morning; there's no way I'll be able to eat while sitting next to two gorgeous blokes. Luckily, no one hounded me with questions.

"You look lovely, Lady Elizabeth," Arwen began politely and offered me a smile, "I had a feeling that gown would suit you."

I quietly thanked her for her compliment and for loaning me the dress. "I suppose even my nice knickers wouldn't have been dressy enough for this." I amused loudly.

"What are knickers?" Legolas asked to my right, looking interested.

"I suppose they're like what you males wear. You see, in my world, woman don't have to wear gowns and dresses. In fact, you don't normally see them in those unless the dress code is formal. I never even thought to pack anything that nice."

"Well, you do look quite nice, Miss Elizabeth," added the small one called Pippin, who I would have never guessed was paying attention to me, but to his meal instead. "What other peculiar things do you have in your world? Do all people carry sticks in their sleeves?"

This caused everyone at the table to blink but me, and I felt my face go red. I disengaged my wand from its holder and presented it to the table. "You mean this stick, Sir?"

He nodded eagerly and gave it an equally eager look. "It's very nicely made, but I wonder why it's done up so nicely?" The Hobbit to his left elbowed in the stomach and shot him a warning glance.

I swallowed before explaining, but Gandalf started before I did. "Elizabeth dear, if you do not wish…"

"No, not at all. It's probably best I explain it now rather than later." I scanned the table to find that everyone was glancing between me and my wand expectantly. "This is my wand. I noticed that Gandalf here has a staff, and I suppose they work in a similar fashion. In my world, the wand picks the witch or wizard, and this was the tenth wand I tried out the day I went to Ollivander's…that's our wand shop in London. It's made from dark willow, and its core is the vocal cord of a wood nymph…I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about taking it off before coming down to dinner. I'm so used to it just being there…"

"There's no need to apologize, Miss Thames," Estel interjected from the other end of the table, "that only shows us how seriously you are taking our cause. We appreciate the fact that you are prepared. It is indeed the sign of a warrior."

Before I could humbly remind him that I am no warrior, Boromir spoke. "A warrior? A woman warrior? They have those in your world as well, I suppose?"

"Well, of course they do."

I saw his eyes narrow at me from across the table. "You answer my question as if it were a stupid one, Miss Thames."

"Excuse me, Sir, but your tone when you asked it was rather demeaning. Why wouldn't there be female warriors in my world, or this one?"

Elrohir leaned closer to my left side. "They exist, yes, but it is not common to hear of them, or to be sitting with them at a table."

I nodded my head, still shocked at what I was being told. I knew this world would be different from my own, but, damn, how was I supposed to get anything done if I had all of these people doubting my abilities, just because of I'm a woman? I can only imagine what they would think of my mum, or Tonks even. And trust me, it wouldn't take them any time at all to the people here straight…

The table fell quiet after this, with only a few mutterings amongst a few guests. The hobbits ate greedily, which contrasted greatly from the elves at the other end of the table who were dining lightly and slowly. I fell somewhere in between, being hungrier than I originally thought. I listened to the conversations going on around me, some of them in English, others in languages I failed miserably at to interpret. Left to my own thoughts, I got to thinking about home and Mum, and when I would see either one again. Surely McGonagall had informed her of everything, possibly before I even knew. I was pulled from my thoughts by a silky voice to my left. "Tell me about yourself, Lady Elizabeth." It was the Prince of Mirkwood.

I shifted in my seat so that we could converse better. "Please, call me Elizabeth, or better yet, Lizzie. What would you like to know, Your Highness?"

It was only when he smiled that I realized he was the most handsome one at the table. He seemed somehow different from the other elves. I wondered if it was because he came from a different realm. His pale blonde hair was pulled back, leaving two braids noticeable on the sides. He didn't seem as stuff and ceremonious as the others; well, I shouldn't say that. The twins had proved to be rather mischievous.

"If I am to address you so informally, then I must request the same in return. Call me Legolas. I am sure you miss your home. Tell me about your family."

I finished chewing a bite before answering him. "I guess there's really not much to tell. My mum and I live in London, and we've lived there for as long as I can remember, except for the period of time when I was sent to the country during the war. My father died before I was born, so I never knew him. It kind of puts me at a disadvantage; everyone here seems to have known him very well."

Legolas' eyes narrowed at his food. "That does seem to put you at a disadvantage, I am sorry to say. I am afraid it must not have been an easy upbringing either?"

I shook my head and while I finished swallowing. "My mother had her ups and downs with it, but her job as an auror-a dark wizard catcher, so to speak- kept her busy at the Ministry. But she always left enough time to be a mother to me. We are very close."

The prince stopped his fork in mid-air, and then carefully set it down on his plate. He turned to face me and looked at me curiously. "Forgive me for asking, but what is your mother's name?"

"Vivienne Thames. She gave me her last name because she says my father's would have been too difficult to spell and pronounce when I was a child."

His eyes only met mine briefly and he turned back to his food. And that was the last thing he said to me at dinner that night. He seemed to put up an invisible wall between us, and I've never been one to initiate conversation in an awkward situation. I hadn't even said anything wrong. Maybe I was over thinking the whole thing, anyway. Maybe he ran out of things to talk about; it happens.

Elrohir and Elladan kept me initiated in conversation for the rest of the meal, which was a nice escape. I enjoyed listening to them banter back and forth; it made me wish I had my own brother to make snide remarks to. "You are a welcome change to the wizards we are accustomed to here these days, Lady Elizabeth," Elladan mused at one point, casting a side glance in Gandalf's direction, "You are lacking in age and grey hair, it would appear." He had said it loud enough for the wizard to hear, who boomed with laughter at the prince's comments.

Elrond rolled his eyes at his son's antics. "Let us not chase the young lady away just yet, my son."

He waved his father's comment off with his hand and engaged in a conversation with Glorfindel. A few moments the later, final, the meal was over, and we all began to excuse ourselves from the hall. Elrohir beat his brother in asking to be my escort once again. "Next time, I'll leave him tied up in his armoire," the scorned brother whispered in my ear, but Elrohir no doubt heard him. I giggled and told him good night, along with all of the others who still remained.

I tried my best not to pick up my pace when we turned down the corridor where my room was. All in all, the evening had not been as bad as I thought it would be, but it was still a lot to handle. I could hardly wait to see how those sheets felt. Once we got outside of my door, Elrohir sighed. "It was much to short of a walk, Lady Elizabeth."

He was teasing me again; the quiet girl always gets teased like this. "Enough of that 'lady' malarchy. Lizzie is just as good."

He chuckled and leaned against the door frame. "Well then, Lizzie, what do you think of everything so far? We have not turned you off to helping us too much, have we?"

I smiled. "Not just yet. It's different here, that's for sure. But I'm not so sure it's a bad thing. I dunno. I haven't really had a moment to gather my thoughts. I do have a question though."

Elrohir gestured for me to continue, although I'm not so sure I had any right to ask this question. "The blue-eyed hobbit- Frodo I think. He seemed…off compared to the other three little guys. What happened to him?"

The prince bit his lip before answering; maybe wondering as well if I had any right to this information. "He was stabbed a few days ago, by something that I do not wish you to concern yourself with yet. Estel was luckily there with him, and not soon after Glorfindel came across their little party, and immediately brought Frodo here for my father to care for his wound. The little one was very near death when he arrived, and it was by my father's careful expertise that he was alive and able to attend dinner tonight. He is a strange sort of creature; unlike any of the other hobbits I have met, including his uncle."

"His uncle?" I asked curiously.

"Yes; his uncle Bilbo only just came to stay with us a few months ago. It is likely you shall see him around at times. A very extraordinary hobbit, and very interesting to talk to. Have I satisfied your curiosity enough, Lizzie?"

I nodded my head and smiled. "Enough for one night. All of this new information is a little over-whelming. I better sleep on it."

He chuckled and took up my hand. "Then good bye for tonight. You may be rest assured that you will see me tomorrow." He kissed my hand gently, making me shiver. I prayed he didn't notice. We bid each other good night one last time, and I quickly slipped into my room, closing my door and locking it for the night.

When I had finally taken the gown off and gotten into pajamas, I debated internally if I wanted to take the time to digest and reflect on everything that had gone on today, or if I would rather sleep on it for the night and look into it the following day. Before I could come up with a good enough defense for the former, the latter slipped in and won, and I fell into a deep sleep. And yes, the sheets were just as comfortable and inviting as I had imagined they would be.

I got this written a little sooner than I thought I would, so I'm sorry if no one's suggested characters made it in. I figured it would be an opportune time to go ahead and introduce the fellowship, even though Lizzie has no idea how close she's going to become to the lot of them (I don't count that as giving anything away; it should be pretty obvious that this is a tenth walker, lol) Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please R&R! I love feedback, honest lol.


	4. Downhill and Uphill

Strange Magic

By Princess Kelso

Rated: T

Disclaimer- Someone else's sandbox, I just enjoy playing here, probably a lot more than I should…

Chapter 4

Dawn came too early the next morning, and there was no escaping the sunlight that fell into the room; there was practically no separation between indoors and outdoors here. I stretched out and yawned, then burrowed back under the sheets, having no desire in the world to leave them. I had never been this comfortable, even in my own bed at home.

Thirty more minutes passed before I even made an attempt to leave the bed, deciding it was time to get ready for the day. Along with that was the fact that I was in desperate need of a bathroom. I retrieved a pair of faded skinny jeans from my armoire along with a lavender cami and grey jacket. I had left my underwear unpacked and in my satchel; I wasn't even sure that people here wore them, but I wasn't trying to fit in with the locals. My grey Chuck's were the last thing I put on, and I slipped my wand, which had been under my pillow, in my right sleeve.

I needed a bathroom, and preferably promptly. No one had ever shown me where one was, and after careful examining my room for any hidden doors, I found nothing to give me any leads. I'd have to venture out and find someone to ask; this was going to be embarrassing…

I quietly searched the corridors, afraid that I would wake someone up. What time did people go to bed around here anyway? Or wake up? I turned a corner too sharply, and stumbled directly into someone's chest. Luckily, they hadn't been female. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry…"

It was Estel, and I was glad to see that he was grinning instead of scoffing. "You are fine, Elizabeth. You seem rushed, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, probably," I began, feeling myself begin to flush, "I need to find a bathroom."

He cocked his head to the side. "I am surprised that neither Arwen nor Elrohir showed you to the bath house. If you walk out of the west door…"

I shook my head and laughed. "No, I don't need a bath this morning; I have other means of washing up. I'm referring to the fact that I need to…relieve myself, I guess."

Understanding dawned on his features and he laughed with me. "I suppose they never took that into consideration because they have no need for such facilities. Did you know that?"

I shook my head, giving him a quizzical look as he gestured for me to follow him down the corridor I had just came from. "But, how do they empty everything out then? I saw them eating last night, so it's in there; does it just disappear into thin air?"

Estel shrugged and gave me a crooked grin. "There are some things about the elves that one shall never know, I suppose. Unfortunately, we are not so lucky as they are, and we humans need means to relieve ourselves. I was just coming to see if you would care to join me for breakfast."

I accepted his arm as he offered it to me, but awkwardly. I still hadn't gotten used to the gallantry of the males here; to me, it almost seemed unnecessary. As we walked the halls, Estel talked to me as if we hadn't only just met yesterday. He talked about my father, whom he had never met but had heard stories about; he talked about how Frodo seemed to get along well in spite of his condition. We stopped in front of what appeared to be a closet and I reluctantly knocked on the door. This made Estel chuckle.

"We are the only two humans in Imladris, Lizzie," he reminded.

I suddenly felt foolish, and slipped inside the door and closed it before my face turned completely red. After only taking a few minutes to get everything taken care of, I stepped out through the door again and was glad to see that Estel had moved several paces away, giving me a little more privacy. I smiled at him in thanks. He took up my arm again, and we resumed walking. "Am I dressed okay for breakfast? If not, I can go back and change."

"Nay, you are fine," he began, examining my clothing curiously, "Breakfast in my apartments will be much less formal, and I doubt Legolas will think any less of you by wearing your normal clothing."

"He's coming?" I hoped I didn't sound like I was whining.

"Indeed. The Prince of Mirkwood and I are close friends. I could not ask for a better right-hand man. It has been some time since we have had an opportunity to enjoy each other's company in so lax a fashion."

"I wouldn't want to impose, then." Maybe I could still back out of this…

"You are doing no such thing. I invited you, remember? We would both like to get to know you better." Before I had time to come up with a good excuse to run back to my room, Estel turned to the left and opened up a door, which lead into a massive room. It even had a balcony, which is where the elf I was dreading seeing again was standing.

"Did you have to rouse her yourself, Aragorn?" The prince mused, not looking at me.

Aragorn? "That is my name in common tongue," Estel, well, Aragorn, explained, "Estel is the name the elves bestowed upon me. It means 'elf-friend'."

I nodded in understanding. "Both seem to suit you. Which one should I call you by? Do you have a preference?"

"Aragorn will do nicely, Lizzie. Come, have a sit and make yourself comfortable." He led me over the balcony and pulled a chair out for me at the small table that was there. I bit my lip to keep from making a comment. As nice as it was having men show me this kind of respect, it was weird and unfamiliar. And I wasn't exactly a fan of it. I was far from helpless, and while I get that most women in their world were accustomed to this kind of behavior from men, I wasn't, and I didn't need to be. But I would play nice and keep my mouth shut…for now.

The meal was lighter than the one last night, with mostly fruits and breads. I guessed that the elves were not the meat and potatoes type of people; the hobbits and dwarves probably were, though. The morning was beautiful, and the light breeze felt perfect on my skin. I could almost compare the valley to Hogwarts, in that if gave one the sense of being neither threatened nor touched by evil; which, as I found out last spring, was false. I silently reminded myself that any serenity can be shot to hell at any given moment. The atmosphere on the balcony was relaxed, even though the elf prince sat a little rigid in his seat next to me.

"Lord Elrond had told me several weeks ago that he was considering enlisting the help of a young sorceress from an alternate universe," Aragorn began, when the conversation turned to the council that would be held tomorrow, "I think we were all a little perplexed when he told us, but after he explained who your parents were, everything came together." He glanced briefly in Legolas' direction; so far, he had sat silent during the meal, listening to us talk. The prince still remained mute.

"I'm not gonna lie, I was probably more shocked any anyone when I found out I was coming," I began, ignoring the shift in Legolas' gaze from the valley to my face, "I'm still not sure how I'm going to be able to help, though."

"It may be as simple as keeping your allegiance to the right people," the soft voice of the prince spoke to my left. Aragorn shot him a warning look so quickly that I almost didn't catch it. "Forgive me, Elizabeth, that was out of line."

"I'm lost…what am I missing here?" I looked at Aragorn, figuring he would be able to clarify things better.

He shook his head and gestured with his head to the prince, and leaned back in his chair, like it was his way of exiting the conversation. I turned my attention to the prince, who was preoccupied with something interesting going on with his hands in his lap. "Okay, then, I guess I'll go first. What did you mean about keeping my allegiance to the right people? I did what I could to defend my housemates against the death eaters last spring, thank you very much…"

He held up a hand to stop me. "I did not mean that in reference to…whatever it was that occurred in you world last spring. It is a shame you never knew your father, Elizabeth, as he was a good man. But by the Valar, I cannot fathom why he would ever leave Mirkwood in the state that it was in, to go and assist a different world with problems that he had no idea were even relevant at the time. He chose a disturbed teenage boy over the growing darkness in Dol Guldar, a race of humans with special powers over his own elf kind. And I just do not know why."

So last night had not been about me at all. Everything started coming together now; he had it in his head that I was going to abandon the whole operation at any given time. Legolas seemed even more irritated after he had let everything out, to the point that he left the table and stood next to the rail of the balcony. I raised my eyebrows to Aragorn, who gave my hand a pat. "This is nothing to concern yourself with, Lizzie. You are not your father, and you are wise for your years. Whether you see this through until the end, or leave for your world this very morning will be a decision left entirely up to you, and we will think no less of you for it."

_He will. _I snorted in an unfeminine manner, which made the blonde elf turn slightly to look at me. "I appreciate that Aragorn, but I'm not entirely convinced. I had planned on seeing this through, even though I have no idea how I can even help or what I'm even expected to do. So don't anyone get their panties in a twist just yet," I slightly snarled at him, then turned to Legolas, "And I apologize on behalf of my dead father, _Your Highness_. It must be all you can do to contain yourself while in the presence of a dead traitor's daughter. I'm excusing myself; sorry for ruining your morning."

I stood from the table as Aragorn reached out to stop me. "No, really, it's fine. I appreciate the kindness that everyone has shown me since my arrival. But I didn't come here to make friends. Excuse me, gentlemen." I turned on my heel and left the table and Aragorn's chambers without so much as a glance backwards, even as I heard shuffling and whispers behind me. If they thought I was going to sit there and take that kind of abuse while they maintained fake airs of respect for me, they were barking mad. I immediately went back to my room, and locked the door behind me. To make myself feel better, I began to pack my clothes and books, even though I had no real intentions of leaving; it made me feel in more control of the situation.

This had been the longest I'd ever kept a bedroom door closed, only because I didn't want any passerbys to see me in here pouting. I had no idea what the time was; my pocket watch probably stopped working the moment I entered Middle Earth, and I didn't have much of a desire to go look for a sun dial. If I could guess, I've been in my room now for maybe three hours, and it had to be getting near lunch time. Several people had knocked on my door over the course of the morning. Aragorn was the first, followed my Arwen and her brothers, and more recently was the Mirkwood prince himself; I didn't answer the door for any of them. I just pretended not to be in here, although it was dead obvious that I was.

There was a light knock on my door. "Elizabeth? My dear, are you alright?" It was the wizard, Gandalf, and while he sounded concerned, he also sounded amused at the same time. I had every intention of ignoring him, until he knocked a second time. "I only wished to deliver some things for you…they came through the floo network just moments ago in Lord Elrond's study. I will just slide them under your door then…"

True to his word, he slid three small tan envelopes under my door, and I quickly moved to retrieve them. Tearing into the first one, I noticed the Hogwart's seal holding the flap closed.

_Miss Thames,_

_ While I apologize for your abrupt send-off, I am certain you will see the necessity for in time. I trust that you are adjusting well to the exotic surroundings and peoples that you have no doubt already encountered in your short time in Middle Earth? Lord Elrond is to be holding a meeting of great importance tomorrow I am told, and that you are to be in attendance; NO EXCEPTIONS. This will not only decide the role you shall play in the destruction of the evil in their world, but also the roles those others will play. And I cannot emphasize enough the importance of you being on your best observation during this council. But it does no good to tell you these things; you are a Ravenclaw, and your wit and cleverness have gotten you this far, and will continue to create wonderful opportunities for yourself, in Middle Earth and here at home. In conclusion, you should know that Lord Elrond himself, along with other individuals, are sending me full reports on your conduct; not that you have ever been in trouble for misbehavior, hm?...And I also expect for you as well to send me notes on your own progress. What you are participating in, Miss Thames, is far more important than getting your high marks; I hope you are clear on this point._

_ Well Wishes,_

_ Prof. McGonagall_

I rolled my eyes and grinned at her letter; the Weasley twins had once been the origins of all of my misconduct, but that was a story for a later date. The next letter was on parchment from the Ministry of Magic; the Department of Magical Defense to be exact…

_Lizzie,_

_ Remember how I hugged you much tighter this year before you boarded the Express? I hope it makes sense now; I think you were under the impression I was going through early menopause or something. Anyway, sorry, got distracted…actually no, you're right, I'm stalling. I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do, haven't I? Much more than can be done in a letter, so I'm afraid it will have to wait…plus I'm on my lunch break. Kingsley sends his love as well. Oh! I sent you a copy of the Prophet so you can read it yourself, but the Malfoy clan goes to trial next week; I think this will be the 'once and for all' deciding trial. Read the article and let me know what you think, although I know you don't care much for Draco. To be honest, I've never had any for Lucius, and Narcissa used to always have her nose in the air. But we also have to remember who was using them as puppets the whole time…well, sweetheart, I must get back to the floor. Potter and I have been assigned to track down some succubus that's been running around Coventry the past few nights; he sends his best wishes as well. _

_ Hope to hear from you soon! Much love as always,_

_ Mum_

Honestly, until she mentioned it, I had never seen her as a culprit in this whole mess. I couldn't blame her for not telling me some things; even though I lived mostly amongst witches and wizards, the idea of an alternate universe would have had me raising my eyebrows before I was given this assignment. I was more interested in the Malfoy case, but where is that bloody paper…

I opened the door, expecting to see it lying on the ground in front of it. Instead, Gandalf had been standing there the whole time, holding not only _The Daily Prophet,_ but also Circe, my brown barn owl. I couldn't help but smile madly at the sight. The wizard was now on excellent terms in my book. He was beaming at me as he handed me the paper. "I should like very much to be on good terms with you, Miss Thames, as I am certain we will be working closely together during your time here."

"And I'd like to not be on your shit list, if it's all the same to you. I think you're the only one here who understands what I'm capable of and where I come from. I just hope it's enough to help." I gave the old man a reassuring nod, which made him beam brighter.

"These are uncertain times. You understand what it must feel like just as well as the rest of us do. Some of us just are unable to maintain composure at all the times." I knew who he was referring to, but I said nothing as Gandalf outstretched his other arm to me, where Circe was watching me from. She immediately hovered over to my shoulder and nipped at my hair playfully. "Your headmaster believed having your familiar here with you would be wise. Magnificent creature. I am sorry to have disturbed you, my dear girl; now I must speak with Lord Elrond." He gave my elbow a slight squeeze and went off down the corridor, humming as he went.

I opened my last letter as I walked back into my room, this time leaving my door wide open. The letters, my owl, and even Gandalf had put me in much better spirits. I giggled as I recognized the hand-writing:

_Lizzie,_

_ I hope you're not troubling yourself with us back home; Prof. McGonagall explained everything, and even suggested that we send you letters while you're away. Ginny is especially interested in your travels; her father told her that muggles actually have books about this Middle Earth place, but they all believe it's a fictional world. It's funny how often they dismiss things that they can't explain to be false. Imagine, if I had been born muggle and not a witch; they would probably look right through me! Neville has been writing to me diligently and we're already making plans to see each other over the holidays; do you think you will be home by Christmas? The holidays wouldn't seem right without you here. I suppose I should end this soon. I know how bored you can get sometimes with my rambling, even though you're too nice to ever say anything._

_ Take care,_

_ Luna_

I couldn't help but smile at my friend's note. Luna didn't have a normal bone in her body, and the fact that her note sounded so much like her, it almost felt like she was in the room with me. I sat down on my bed, feeling almost overwhelmed by how hopeful everything seemed to be becoming. The burden of being unsure about my position here was slowly lifting, thanks to these reminders from home that I am loved. I felt less alone. Sighing contently, I placed the three letters under my pillow. Circe flew from my arm to perch on the cloak rack that was next to the door. Words couldn't describe how happy I was to see her; I knew Luna would have taken care of her either way, but it was more comforting to know that she was here with me. I laid my head back on the soft pillow and opened up the latest edition of _The Daily Prophet, _turning my attention to the latest updates on what the fates had in store for the Malfoys.

So, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Not so much the first part, because who really wants to stomp out on Legolas? But the second part was more light-hearted, and I had to give Lizzie a breath of fresh air- she needed one. Writing her character has been helping me develop the main character in my novel series, and the similarities between them are unmistakable. Needless to say, so far I'm really content with this story, and I mean to finish it. I'd love some feedback from everyone! You guys are great!


End file.
